


Слишком много

by mynameisEmma



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Констанс не верит в Бога.





	Слишком много

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: wormwooood  
> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3362662

Констанс не верит в Бога.

Если бы Бог действительно существовал, у неё была бы настоящая жизнь, а не эта жалкая иллюзия роскоши.  
Если бы Бог действительно существовал, она бы не запирала своего сына на чердаке, желая уберечь невинного выродка от жестокого мира, спрятать, словно постыдный грех.  
Если бы Бог действительно существовал, она бы...  
Она бы была счастлива.

Всё, во что верит Констанс — это старый Дом через дорогу, окровавленной клеткой удерживающий в себе людские души, удерживающий в себе её детей.  
Всё, что есть у Констанс — это её личные скелеты в шкафу, старые шрамы, умело скрытые под тоннами тонального крема, и бутылка ликёра, упрятанная от молодого любовника.  
Всё, что есть у Констанс — это время, рассыпчатым песком ускользающее сквозь пальцы.

Этого слишком много для неё одной. 

"Здесь холодно, как в чёртовой морозилке", — думает Констанс, лихорадочно подёргивая плечами и сильнее кутаясь в тонкий замшевый плащик, стараясь не смотреть на резекционный стол.

Патологоанатом тактично кашляет в кулак.   
— Я думаю, Вам нужно пару минут... 

— Да, конечно, — Констанс отупело кивает, провожая доктора взглядом.

А потом всё же опускает глаза.

На столе лежит обнажённая Аделаида, — Констанс просто не может назвать её <i>телом</i> — прикрытая ломкой белой простынёй.

Констанс подходит ближе и достаёт из сумочки косметичку.

Тени ложатся на сухие неподвижные веки, окрашивая их в голубоватый цвет. Констанс через силу унимает дрожь в немеющих пальцах. Всё должно быть идеально. Розовые румяна придают скулам мнимый здоровый цвет лица, как если бы Эдли только что потрепали за щёчки. Кисточка мягко скользит по пухлым губам, скрадывая их мертвенную бледность за нежным оттенком девичьего блеска для губ.  
Констанс выпрямляется, любуется своей работой.

— Моя девочка... — голос нервно дрожит, ломается, Констанс прикрывает рот рукой. — Такая красивая.

Она смаргивает навернувшиеся слёзы, в уголках глаз начинает неприятно щипать — тушь наверняка оставит уродливые разводы — и оглядывается.

На прощание Констанс целует свою дочь в ледяной лоб, оставляя едва заметный перламутровый след от помады, и торопливыми шагами уходит из морга домой.

К бутылке ликёра и скелетам из шкафа.


End file.
